My Brother the Hooker
by kittypow13
Summary: King Jeagerjaquez is a cruel, cruel man. But when his general, Shirosaki, has a brother with a problem, what does he do to help?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, guys. I know most of you want me to finish Demons and Podsolnechnik, and some of you are probably cursing me out right now, but this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I started writing. Sorry, guys! Anyways, I don't own anything, this is rated M for adult situations, and there will be a lot of OOC.

The kingdom of Hueco Mundo was a very confusing place. There were many laws, and the punishments for breaking them were severe. There was enough food for everyone to eat as much as they needed, but the king took control of most of it. Because of this, many of the people were poor and didn't get enough to eat. The village was covered in sand, and many homes got so hot that villagers had to leave and find shade to sit in until after dark, when the desert got too cold to be out in. Then, the people that were lucky enough to be able to afford wood built fires, and the unlucky ones hung outside of the warm houses, dirty faces peeking in windows and pleading desperately for a chance to be let inside.

The kingdom should not have been poor, but it was. Many people had no job, and the ones that did were paid little to none. It didn't have to be like this, but it was what it was.

Why, you may ask? Because King Jeagerjaquez was a cruel man. One look into his ocean blue eyes would have even the bravest peasant trembling in his boots. No one stood up to him. How could they? After all, he was the king, and he could take away all of their riches at the blink of an eye. He was one of those people that would just as soon stab you as look at you.

The one thing that the evil king secretly wanted, though, was a queen. After all, what great king didn't have a queen to share their riches with? To bear them children? To want and love unconditionally? The king had held royal balls, parties, and he had even invited maidens from other kingdoms, but no mater how hard he looked he couldn't find anyone that interested him. He was a picky man, after all. He couldn't just settle for some boring old maiden! She had to be intelligent, kind, beautiful...

That was the thing. The king had found plenty of nice girls, plenty of pretty girls, and plenty of smart girls, but he couldn't find someone that had all three of theses traits. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was. The king was pretty hot, at least by his own standards. Light blue hair fell down to his shoulders, with the exception of three stubborn bangs that sprung to the front of his face. His skin was tanned all over, and his jaw was angular. His face was thin, and his eyes were a sparkling blue. He was around six and a half feet tall. To him, he was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He figured that his attitude was his biggest turn- off, so he thought he could just find a maiden that was strong enough to ignore his rash comments. He had no idea how to do that, though, until his general Shirosaki visited him in his throne room one day.

King Jeagerjaquez was sitting on his throne, staring at the sunlight streaming down from his window. He was contemplating how exactly to find a bride (no surprise) when his best general, Shirosaki, walked in. Well, stomped in was more like it. The king rolled his eyes. That man was always angry about something.

"What's wrong this time, Shirosaki?" The man looked up scowling. The king looked him over while bracing himself for the ranting that was sure to occur. His general was a weird one, which is probably what interested him in the first place. He was an albino, and his skin was paler than anything the king had ever seen. His hair matched it, and the king often jokingly referred to him as Snowflake. It pissed the albino off, at least. The last odd things about Shirosaki were his eyes. They were black where they should have been white, and his irises were gold. All in all, Shirosaki looked a little bit like a demon. He sure acted like one, too. He was often getting into trouble for pulling pranks around the castle. He was always messing with the king, too. He was the only one who would call him out on anything, and the king respected him greatly for that.

The king was jolted back into focusing when Shirosaki's deep, watery voice rang out through his head. "Well, Grimmjow," The king winced at the use of his first name. "My brother is what's wrong. Man, I love the guy, but he can be so annoying. Always 'No, Shiro, we can't use that money', and 'You have to go to work or we won't be able to eat this week.'" Grimmjow frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Wait, Snowflake... you have a brother?"

Shirosaki glared at him. "You've known me for four years, Grimmjow, and you've never known that I had a brother? God, you are hopeless." Grimmjow sneered at him.

"Oh, shaddup. Tell me about him, would ya? Is he as irritating as you?" Shirosaki rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"No, he's not irritating. Although, his little money rants can be pretty annoying. He's my twin brother, although I'm older by a few minutes. He looks like me, but in color. Tan skin, orange hair, brown eyes. You know. Not very spectacular."

Grimmjow sat for a minute, thinking it over. "You said orange hair? How is that not special?"

Shirosaki rolled his eyes. "Grimmjow, your hair is freaking blue. Don't act all blown away by orange hair. Besides, I didn't say he's not special. I love the little bugger to death. He's really popular with the ladies. And the men, too." He muttered angrily. Grimmjow's brows rose, and he leaned forward on his fist. He was interested now.

"I think I'd like to meet this brother. We should go now, while it's still light outside."

Shirosaki looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you sure, Grimmjow? I mean, he's just my brother. He's not royalty or anything." Grimmjow leveled him with a glare.

"I said I was sure. Take me to your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of My Brother the Hooker! I really like this story, and I'm glad you guys do, too! Alright, here we go!

About an hour later, two horses stopped in front of a small house on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow looked to Shirosaki, who viewed the small living space and sighed.

"I prefer the city, but king doesn't like people." Grimmjow's brow furrowed.

"King?"

Shirosaki laughed a little. "I would do anything for my brother. He is my king, and I am his horse." Grimmjow frowned, and Shirosaki laughed again. "I know, pretty sappy. Well, let's go see if king's home." He jumped off of his horse, and Grimmjow did the same. They walked up to the front door and Shirosaki twisted the knob sharply. He pushed with his shoulder, and the door creaked open slowly. "Sorry about that," the albino started, "the door gets stuck sometimes." Grimmjow nodded, and they walked into the house.

"Ichi! I'm home!" Shirosaki shouted. He paused and listened for a second before shaking his head, muttering a curse under his breath before storming down the hall. Grimmjow followed after him, curious as to why the albino was so angry. Shirosaki slammed a door open, glaring into the room that it revealed.

"Seriously, Ichigo? I've only been gone for, like, an hour!" Grimmjow peeked over his shoulder and gasped. A colorful version of Shirosaki lay in bed with another male. His brown eyes glittered angrily as he stared at his brother.

"What the hell, Shiro?" He barked. Grimmjow almost melted at the sound of of his voice. Deep, but still pretty feminine sounding... it was the perfect voice for a male like that. "You know that we need money! Why are you so opposed to my ways of getting it?" Shirosaki rolled his eyes angrily, growling a little. He jerked the blankets back, revealing the rest of his brother and the other man. He turned towards the tall red head, eying his tattoos spitefully.

"Really Renji? You come around almost every week! Get a fucking clue and leave my brother alone!" The red head rolled his eyes and turned back towards the bed.

"Whatever, Ichigo. Here's your money; I'll see ya soon." He threw a bag to the orangette, who caught it. He then marched back towards the door, scoffing at Shirosaki. Grimmjow heard the door slam, before he focused back on Shirosaki and his brother.

The albino spoke lowly, "Put some fucking pants on and meet me in the living room, Ichigo." He growled before turning and walking back down the hall. "Grimmjow, follow me." the bluenette blinked stupidly before complying, listening to the fuming mumblings of his albino friend.

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed Ichigo walked into the living room. He sat on the couch across from Shirosaki and Grimmjow, sighing. Shirosaki scowled heavily at him. The orangette opened his mouth to speak, but the albino cut him off.

"Alright, Ichigo. I thought we agreed that you would stop doing stuff like that! What happens if you get hurt, or someone takes it too far?"

Ichigo thought for a second. "You could save me, I guess. It really doesn't matter, since that's not gonna happen! No one's going to try and hurt me." Shirosaki sighed and leaned forward. Ichigo leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't know that for sure, king. Look, I'm just trying to look after you. I'd die if you ever got hurt. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Shiro. I get it, okay? That doesn't change the fact, however, that we need money. You get money from your job, but I refuse to take your earnings and use them for myself. So, I found a way to make my own money."

Shirosaki stood angrily, clenching his fists. "Ichigo!" He barked, "I forbid you from ever doing that again! You will swallow your God- forsaken pride and just take my money! I refuse to let you sell yourself any longer!"

Ichigo laughed dryly, staying seated. "You can't be around all day, Shiro. When you leave I'll just service more clients. You can't stop me, because you can't monitor me all the time." Shirosaki growled, opening his mouth to yell some more, but Grimmjow interrupted.

"Shirosaki, sit down." Shirosaki glared but sat. Ichigo looked confused, glancing at Grimmjow curiously.

"Shiro, who's this?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Grimmjow stood, introducing himself in a deep voice.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. King Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." Ichigo's eyes got comically wide, and he dropped down to his knees. He placed his left hand over his heart, bowing his head.

"I apologize, my lord. I did not recognize you." Grimmjow laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. What I wanted to say," He turned towards Shirosaki, "Was that I'll take the boy. He can live in my castle, and I'll personally make sure that he stays away from... undesirable people." Shirosaki's eyes got wide, and Grimmjow hurried to finish. "Of course, that mean you'll be able to live in the castle also." Shirosaki began to nod, before Ichigo cut in.

"No!" He shouted, standing quickly. "With all due respect, King Jeagerjaquez, I will not go live with you! That's just ridiculous. I am not a child, and will not be treated as such!" At this, Shirosaki sneered.

"If you're not a child, king, quit acting like one." He turned to Grimmjow, "Sure, Grimmjow, I'll take you up on your offer. Shall we go now, or do we need to pack?" Grimmjow shook his head, smirking a little.

"Nah, you're good. I'll just have some of the servants buy you some new things. Alright then, let's go." He turned, grabbed Ichigo by the waist, and hoisted him over his shoulder. He set off for his horse, ignoring the shouting and fists landing on his back. Shirosaki giggled and followed after him. They both mounted their horses. Grimmjow set Ichigo in front of him on the saddle, and they set off for the castle of Hueco Mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this was late! I'll get the next one up faster, I promise! Anyways, here it is!

When they finally got to the castle, Grimmjow sighed and leaped off of his horse. He picked up the surly orangette and carried him bridal style over the threshold. He was aware of the implications, but he was too irritated to smirk at the irony. The albino's stupid brother had not shut up for one second of the ride. He kept on with the complaints and empty threats, talking until even his brother had stuffed cotton in his ears. Grimmjow had a headache that felt like it was going to split his cranium in two, and the orangette still wasn't done talking! He took a deep breath to utter another sentence, but Grimmjow slapped his hand over his mouth.

"You better quit that now, Ichi, before I do something I regret." Ichigo scowled at the nickname, and then called out to his brother.

"Shiro!" He shouted, "King Jeagerjaquez is threatening me!"

His brother shrugged. "I think at this point, you probably deserve it. Wouldn't you rather be threatened than captured and taken in as a sex slave?" Ichigo scowled and murmured under his breath, although Grimmjow had no idea what he was saying.

"Alright then, Ichigo, let's see what room we should set you up in. I suppose it should be close to mine..." He broke off, thinking for a second, before coming to a conclusion and nodding firmly. "I'll put you in the room down the hall from mine. I must warn you, though, I have company coming in later today. Many of the kings and queens from neighboring kingdoms will be showing up for a party that I'll be hosting in a few days. You can come, of course, but it might get rather noisy for the next few days. Most of these nobles don't like each other." He turned towards Shirosaki. "You'll be in the room next to him. You already know about the party, and I'll expect you to be at my side during the celebrations. Alright, you two?" They both nodded, and he smiled. "Okay. When the first nobles arrive I'll introduce them to you both. Until then, you may explore your rooms. The maids will be by later with new wardrobes for both of you." He walked off, leaving both of the brothers to explore at their leisure.

(Page break)

A few hours later, Ichigo and Shirosaki were called into the throne room. They stared first at the various people scattered around the large space, and then at Grimmjow's unhappy face. He motioned for both of them to stand by him, and so they took up a spot on either side of his throne. He grumpily motioned to everyone in the room.

"Apparently most of them came in the same carriage. They wanted everyone to get here at the same time. Some of them are still missing, but they'll show up eventually." He barked out a command and everyone in the room came to stand in front of him, albeit reluctantly.

"I suppose I should start the introductions, then. Everyone, this is my general- slash- guard Shirosaki and his brother, Ichigo." The two bowed, and he continued. He pointed to a tall man with long black hair and a huge smile. The man was hugging a smaller pink- haired male from behind.

"This is King Nnoitra Jilga and his husband King Szayel Aporro Granz of Tesla Kingdom." The two waved, and Nnoitra looked Ichigo up and down, appraising. Grimmjow stared at him suspiciously, but figured that Szayel would keep Nnoitra in check. That's what always ended up happening, anyway. He pointed to the next pair of people.

"That's King Ulquiorra Sciffer and his wife, Queen Orihime of Murcielago." He pointed to a pale, stoic man. He had black hair that ended at his shoulder, and green tear tracks tattooed onto his face. They matched his eyes so well that it was almost as if his irises were bleeding down onto his cheeks. His wife looked much happier. Orange hair, very similar to Ichigo's, trailed down to her lower back. Her gray eyes were full of light and happiness, and her full pink lips were smiling happily. Grimmjow smiled, knowing that Ulquiorra would never betray his wife to be with Ichigo.

"The last couple there is King Starrk and Queen Tia Harribel of Coyote Kingdom." He pointed to a sleepy- looking brunette and a fierce blond. The man had stubble covering his jaw, and his hair reached the back of his neck. His wife had her hair in two braids trailing down her back. Her boobs were huge, although her face screamed 'mess with me and I will fuck you up'. Grimmjow knew that Harribel would beat the hell out of Starrk if he even thought about sleeping with Ichigo.

"Finally, the bachelors. King Gin Ichimaru of Snake Kingdom, King Aizen Souske of Hypnosis, and King Ggio Vega of Felidae Kingdom." He pointed to three males. The first had lavender hair, and a creepy smile that showed no teeth. His eyes remained closed, even when he bowed to Ichigo and Shirosaki. Grimmjow scowled. He would have to watch that one. The second male had brown hair styled into a mullet. His eyes were brown, although they looked around with calculating glances. He was by far the most intelligent man in the room, although he wouldn't even be a threat. He wasn't even gay. The last king was the youngest out of everyone. He was only a teenager, and the only reason that he was king was because his father died of a mysterious disease. He had a black braid that trailed down his back. His eyes were a stunning golden color, and his teeth were startlingly white. Grimmjow smirked at the cocky look on the teen's face. There was no way that Ichigo would go for that. He was so young, it was just gross.

Ichigo and Shirosaki bowed politely to all of the people Grimmjow introduced. The king tried to figure out if Ichigo was staring at anyone, but he couldn't see anything unusual. He smirked, relaxing. As long as Ichigo wasn't trying to seduce anyone for money, his job was done.

(Page Break)

It was only two days later that Grimmjow realized his mistake. He was sitting in his throne room, waiting for the last couple of kings to show up for the party, when Nnoitra and Szayel walked up to him with matching smirks. He immediately stiffened, sitting up in his chair. When both of them were smirking, that was when you had to watch out.

"What do you two need?" He asked gruffly, cutting to the chase. Nnoitra chuckled and Szayel giggled, a high- pitched and screeching sound.

"I was just wondering," Nnoitra started, "Why you had a whore working for the party? I thought that kind of thing wasn't classy?" Grimmjow's eyes widened, and he tensed even more.

"What the hell are you talking about, Nnoitra? I didn't hire a whore." He growled out, hoping that his guess was wrong. The smirk fell off of Nnoitra's face.

"That orangette? I thought you hired him as a whore. He's selling himself in his room." Grimmjow growled, and his eyes got wide. He turned towards Szayel angrily.

"You let him sleep with someone else? I thought you were married." Szayel giggled again, flipping his hair.

"We are, but what can I say? The boy was having a two for one special. We both got a piece." Grimmjow stood and marched out. He stormed down the hallway, heading towards a certain orangette's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Shorter chapter today, sorry about that! I seriously love the fact that you guys review so often!

Grimmjow arrived at Ichigo's room right before the door opened. To his rage, King Ggio walked out, zipping his pants. He looked up and grinned at Grimmjow.

"Hey, King J. Nice whore ya got there. Cost me a pretty penny, but it was totally worth it." He walked down the hallway, ignoring Grimmjow's seething look. The bluenette slammed the door open, staring at the orange haired peasant lying on the bed. Ichigo looked up sheepishly, squirming under his covers.

"Well, hello King Jeagerjaquez. How's it going?" He asked quietly. Grimmjow just glared, and he squirmed even more. The king finally turned around, and Ichigo relaxed. Until he started talking.

"I'm going to go get Shirosaki. I suggest you don't move, unless you want to be thrown in the dungeon." Ichigo nodded sadly, and Grimmjow stormed out of the room. He walked over to Shirosaki's door, banging loudly. The albino answered the door after a couple of seconds, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What the hell, Grimmjow? I was sleeping." Grimmjow didn't say anything, just grabbed the albino's arm and pulled. He dragged Shirosaki back to his brother's room, where Ichigo had not moved. Shirosaki's eyes had widened with recognition, and he turned towards his twin angrily.

"Did you sell yourself again?" He asked. Ichigo nodded sheepishly, and the albino's eyes narrowed. "What the hell, Ichigo? What did I tell ya? No. more. Selling! I-" He tried to continue, but Grimmjow cut him off.

"Ichigo." The orangette turned towards him guiltily. "Selling yourself and taking a profit in my castle is illegal. It is punishable by death. Do you understand?" Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and he nodded. Shirosaki stared at Grimmjow, slack- jawed. Grimmjow continued, undeterred. "Now, I will not put you to death, but I will punish you. From now on you will stay with me, and I mean permanently. You will sleep in my room, you will follow me around the grounds, and you will be at my side all other times. Do I make myself clear?" Ichigo looked like he wanted to argue, so Grimmjow continued. "Of course, I could always just have you killed or put you in jail. Then you would learn your lesson, right?" Ichigo shook his head. "Alright then. You have twenty minutes to get dressed and meet me in my throne room. The orangette nodded, and his brother and the king walked out of his room, closing the door behind them. Shirosaki turned towards Grimmjow.

"Thanks, Grimmjow. I really appreciate this." He started, but Grimmjow cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." He said, but Shiro shook his head.

"No, I mean it." He said, "This will really help Ichigo get his stuff together.

Grimmjow smiled. "No problem, Snowflake. It's no problem." With that, he walked off to his throne room, ready to meet Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while, guys... sorry about that. I'm trying to figure out how exactly I want to work out this plot, and it's taking me a while to write. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Ichigo met Grimmjow in the throne room a few minutes later. The king stared at him, unimpressed, and beckoned him to his side.

"Oh, good. You showed up. I was afraid that you would whore yourself out in the hallway and I would have to go get you." Ichigo lowered his head, ashamed. He went to go stand next to Grimmjow, but the king pulled him into his lap. The peasant struggled, but an evil glare form the bluenette stilled him.

"You do worse than this for your clients. Why not me?" Ichigo sighed angrily, then opened his mouth.

"Shut up." He muttered lowly. Grimmjow's eyebrows raised, and then his eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say to me?"

Ichigo looked up, eyes full of hate. "I said shut the fuck up! You don't know me! You don't know my situation! You're just a stupid ass rich guy who's had everything handed to him since he was a baby! Some of us have to work for our food! Some of us-" Grimmjow punched him in the back of the head, bored. The blow made the orangette pass out, and he slumped down into Grimmjow's lap. The bluenette pet his head softly, glancing down at him.

"Hmm." He mused aloud, "I like you much better when you're quiet." He leaned his head back, wanting to take a nap but knowing that he had to meet with a few people.

(Page break)

An hour. These villagers had been talking for a freaking hour. It was as if they thought he cared about their problems, or something. They whined about the lack of food, the horrible economy, the drought that was causing their crops to fail... everything that they could whine about, they did. He stared at the newest villager, wishing he would just shut up and go away. Ichigo still hadn't woken up, and this was really boring. He wanted to kiss the orangette, take him against a wall, force him to love him, but he couldn't when he was unconscious.

He was brought out of his musings when he realized that the man opposite him had stopped talking. The villager was looking at him expectantly, and Grimmjow realized that he had asked him a question.

"Sorry," He gruffly spoke, "Could you repeat that?" Or you could just leave, he added mentally.

The villager looked even more nervous and spoke up again. "I was just, erm, wondering, K-king Jeagerjaquez, if you could, m-maybe lend my family some money?" Grimmjow scowled, and the man spoke quickly. "It's j-just that the economy is so bad, and we really don't have the money to buy f-food, and my two daughters are sick, and-" Grimmjow cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Wife is sick, kids are starving, whatever. Look, I'd love to help you, but I really can't. Like you said, the economy's bad. Maybe if you got off of your lazy ass and worked, you'd have money." The man flushed, and Grimmjow continued. "Right, so you were just leaving, correct? Yylfordt, show him to the door." His pale blond guard appeared behind the man, grabbing his arms and pushing him towards the exit. "Have a nice day!" Grimmjow yelled behind him, cackling wildly. He leaned back in the throne and looked down at Ichigo again. With a jolt, he realized that the orangette was awake. And glaring at him.

"What?" He muttered. He didn't do anything wrong, just told the guy what he knew he was going to hear anyway. Ichigo continued to glare at him, before opening his mouth to speak.

"What the hell was that, King Jeagerjaquez?" Grimmjow scowled.

"I didn't do anything. I just told the guy that he wouldn't be getting any money out of me."

Ichigo's scowl only got worse. "So you mocked him, told him he was lazy, threw him out, and then laughed at him?" Grimmjow nodded, smirking, but Ichigo only glared. "You are a jerk, Grimmjow. You really are." With that, he set his head back down and fell asleep again. Grimmjow scowled, thinking. Was he too hard on that guy?

No, he thought. The guy was just a pansy. He had no room for people like that in his kingdom, anyways. He settled back in his chair, smirking again and petting the orangette's head as he waited for the next miserable villager to walk in.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been a while (Again). I'm still working on the plot. On the bright side, I finished typing my other story, so now I'll just be working on this one! Anyway, here's the next chapter of My Brother!

Three hours later, the torture was finally over. Grimmjow had threatened, laughed at, and mocked a plethora of villagers, and he was tired as hell. He shook the orangette resting in his lap, trying to wake him. When light brown eyes met his, he smirked and stood. He stretched lazily as Ichigo hit the ground, uttering a short 'oof'.

"Come on, whore, time to go." He sneered down at the man above him. Ichigo stood, scowling at the king and growling a little in the back of his throat. He stood up straight, trying to make it seem like he was bigger as a means to intimidate the king.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Look, King Jeagerjaquez. I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from referring to me with such derogatory and childish names. Ichigo is fine." Grimmjow sneered once more, before reaching out and grabbing the orangette's arms. He pulled the smaller male to him, pushing their bodies together. Ichigo's eyes got wide as Grimmjow got into his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making the whore uncomfortable? Does he want me to treat him like a normal person?" He backed up a little, pretending to think. "But, wait. Normal people don't offer sex to other people for money. Normal people don't think of time in the bedroom as work. But, you do. Doesn't that mean that you're not normal?" He growled, staring into brown eyes. "Look here, whore. I will call you whatever I damn well please, and you won't do a thing about it. I think you're a whore, and I will refer to you as such. Sorry, but that's the way the world works. My castle, my nicknames."

Ichigo sighed and looked down. "Fine. Call me a whore. Call me a slut, call me a bitch, call me anything you want!" He looked up a little crazily, squirming in the king's arms. "I deserve it, don't I! I'm terrible! All I wanted was some money, just to pay the bills! I can't get a job, but using my body in a way that will benefit my brother and I is so terrible, isn't it! I deserve all of the shit you give me, because I had the resources to survive, and I used them!" He broke down crying, voice getting loud and frantic. "I'm terrible! Everyone else is a good person for trying to screw everyone else over, and I'm a bad one because I'm trying to provide for myself without hurting everyone else, right?" His words dissolved into loud sobs, before he looked back into Grimmjow's eyes. ""I deserve this, don't I!" He screamed as the king watched. He slumped into his arms, still shaking with the force of his sobs. The bluenette lifted him into his arms, carrying him out of the throne room and down the hallway into his bedroom.

"Yes," the bluenette uttered, causing Ichigo to stop crying suddenly. "You deserve every part of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been a while. I've got a lot of volleyball camps that will keep me busy for a while, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again. Sorry about that, but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

When Grimmjow woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find that Ichigo had managed to wrap their bodies together. Their legs were completely tangled, and the smaller male was resting his head on the bluenette's chest. His hand were tangled in Grimmjow's shirt, and the king's hands were wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He chuckled a little, attempting to wake the smaller male up. He shook him, flicked his face, shook him some more, and smacked him on the back, growling when none of it worked. He finally shrugged and turned over, causing the small male to fell off the bed and thunk onto the floor. Said male woke immediately, sitting straight up and glaring sleepily at the bluenette.

"Why must you always be knocking me onto the floor?" He asked exasperatedly. Grimmjow smirked.

"Why, isn't that where whores belong? After all, you can't suck me off when you're level with me." Ichigo scowled, slowly climbing to his feet.

"I suppose I deserved that. After all, I thought maybe we could be friends. Apparently I should watch myself and make sure I don't get too comfortable with you."

Grimmjow nodded, smirking once again. "Damn straight. I don't need a friend in a whore, that's for sure." Ichigo nodded, turning back towards the door.

"Alright. I'm going to wake Shiro up. I'll meet you in the throne room." Grimmjow nodded, watching the seductive male as he left the room. One he was out the door, Grimmjow stuck his head into the hallway.

"Don't fuck anyone in the hallway! The maids'll get pissed off at me if ya make a mess!" He yelled, causing the orangette to blush wildly. The smaller male lowered his head and kept walking, opening the door to his brother's room and quickly hurrying in.

(Page break)

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo finally walked into the throne room. Grimmjow stared at him as he walked up to the throne and sat in the king's lap. The bluenette laughed as Ichigo buried his head in his neck and closed his eyes.

"Eager, aren't ya?" He questioned, making Ichigo scowl.

"I'm tired," He muttered, "And you're warm. I'm going to sleep." His breathing slowed, and Grimmjow scowled. He was not going to be left alone again to talk to these shitty villagers again! He shook the orangette, waking him up. The small male glared at him while he smirked back.

"Nope. You've gotta stay awake so I don't get the shit bored out of me again." Ichigo scowled sleepily.

"Grimmjow, I'm tired. I want to sleep." He yawned again, squirming in order to get comfortable. Grimmjow shifted, fully aware of the problem in his lap that was caused by the smaller male's moving around. A sudden idea came to him, and he smiled. He stood, picked Ichigo up, and walked back out of the throne room. A soldier tried to stop him but he pushed past, almost running down the hallway. He rushed into his room, throwing Ichigo on the bed. The smaller male looked up at him curiously and a little fearfully.

"King Jeagerjaquez? What are you doing?" He questioned. The king smirked, moving his body to cover Ichigo's.

"You're whore, right? I've decided that I'd like to take advantage of that. You're going to pleasure me, and maybe I'll let you stay here." Ichigo scowled angrily, pushing on the bluenette's shoulders in a futile attempt to get the king off of him.

"And what if I don't? You'll let me go?" Grimmjow chuckled, attaching his mouth to Ichigo's neck. He licked the tan column a little, nipping softly as Ichigo tried to hold in a moan.

"Don'tcha remember, whore? If you don't do as I say, I'll have ya put to death."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Oh. My. God.

Guys, I am SOOOOO sorry. I know I've been gone for a long time, and it's pretty inexcusable, I've just had to deal with some serious emotional issues. But my friend has been helping me, and with her help I'd like to begin posting stories again. I'm going to redo a few of them, because I don't like the way I did them before and I think I can make them A LOT better, and longer as well. I'm also planning on deleting a few, just because I don't like the ideas I started with.

I really don't blame you if you don't want to read anymore (I myself hate writers that prove they are inconsistent) but I will continue to post fics, and I will do my best to avoid having any more emotional conflicts. I promise, I love every one of you, and I'll do my best to keep you entertained with my writing!

-Kittypow


End file.
